Stevie and Blake oneshots
by Mccordclan
Summary: Just some fun filled Stevie and Blake oneshots featuring the rest of the McCord gang.
1. Drunken nights

Stevie had just gotten home from Blake's apartment after agreeing to be friends, which should've made her feel relieved but she wasn't. She couldn't figure out what was going on, she had kissed Blake and liked it. But he was her moms employee. It wouldn't be fair to him or her mom to get involved with him during her moms presidential run, yet she couldn't help that little part of her that wanted to.

Unbeknownst to her, her mom was still awake and was sitting at her desk.

"So who is he?"

Stevie nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing her mother's voice.

"Jesus mom, could have warned me that you were there."

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but who is he?"

The dumbfounded look on Stevie's face only helped further her mother's suspicion that there was indeed a "he".

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Stevie stammered.

Elizabeth just studied her daughter, you'd think after all this time she'd have figured out that her mother could see right through her.

"Hmmm ok if you say so."

"Goodnight mom."

"Night baby."

Stevie got up to her room and collapsed on her bed with a groan. She had yet to even decide how she felt about Blake, and now her mom was all suspicious.

_God Stevie, get it together. He works for mom, you can't be together, so move on. _

Right then Stevie got a text from the man himself.

_"You get home okay?" _

Stevie just smiled, she had truly never met a nicer guy than Blake. He was kind, caring, and gentle.

_"Yeah I did. Thank you, for everything. Sorry I was a crying mess." _

_"No worries, it was my pleasure. Goodnight Stephanie." _

_"Night Blake." _

Back at Blake's apartment, similar feelings were bubbling up. He couldn't deny that when Stevie kissed him he enjoyed it very much. He couldn't stop thinking about it, or her. When she showed up at his door crying about the state of the world and collapsed in his arms, he quickly comforted her and it felt so natural. The way her head fit in the crook of his neck, and the way his long arms easily wrapped around her thin frame, Blake had never experienced anything else that had felt so perfect.

But then she starting talking about being just friends and he was reminded of why he could never actually be with her. Her mom was his boss. The campaign was about to kick off, and the last thing he needed was to be distracted, or better yet to give the media something to gossip about. It would never work. But there was still that nagging voice in his head that thought _so what if it doesn't fit the plan of what everyone else wants. If he and Stevie really liked each other they should be together no matter what anyone says. _

He wanted so badly to drive to her house right then and there and tell her that he wanted to be with her, that they could work it out, but she had made it very clear that she wanted to be just friends. He had to respect that, both for her sake, and the sake of his job. So he settled on just texting to make sure she got home alright. If he couldn't be with her, at least he could make sure she was safe.

Over the next few weeks both Stevie and Blake bussied themselves with work, and tried not to think about each other as much as possible. One night Stevie decided she needed a break from her family and her work. Everyone was stressed out about the impending announcement so she decided to text Blake to see if he wanted to get drinks. It was the last time that they'd be able to relax for many months.

Blake was equally stressed out and decided that drinks would be a lovely way to relax. Once at the bar the two of them started talking about the announcement and who else was running along with just generally how things were going.

Stevie felt so comfortable around Blake. She didn't have to try to hard to be perfect like she did at work. Blake knew that she wasn't perfect, that she was messy and flawed but he didn't seem to care.

Blake and Stevie were so caught up in conversation that they didn't notice when one drink turned into two, and then three, and suddenly the bartender was calling them a cab much to their amusement. Without thinking Stevie told the cab driver her address and the two of them soon pulled up at Stevie's house. Blake only realized once they had stopped that they weren't at his apartment but rather his bosses house, which made Stevie die laughing.

"Come come on Blake just sleeeeeep here tonight. You're apartment is all the way across townnnn." Stevie said with a heavy slur.

Blake Moran was drunker then he had ever been before, and his judgment was severely impaired so he didn't even think about the consequences of what his boss might think. Instead he just happily grabbed Stevie's hand as they stumbled inside.

Luckily for both Stevie and Blake no one was up. Stevie lazily threw her bag down and kicked her shoes off. Blake followed suite and and made his way over to the couch taking off his tie and suit coat in the process. Once at the couch he flopped down. Stevie, still quite drunk and not ready to go to bed asked if he wanted to watch some tv for a while. He agreed and the two settled into the couch.

Unfortunately for them they passed out rather quickly, and at some point in the night Stevie had curled up into Blake, who wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

Elizabeth made her way downstairs early this morning. She had a lot to get done, the announcement was fast approaching and she had to finalize her speech, secure donors along with what felt like a million other things. As she made her way down the stairs she noticed two sets of shoes, Stevie's purse, and a suit coat and tie flung everywhere. At first she was confused because she didn't recognize the tie as Jason's or Henry's, but then she saw the outline of two bodies lying on the couch.

Elizabeth was immediately angry. Her daughter was an adult, she knew that, but to fall asleep on the couch of her parents house with some guys she's been hooking up with was unacceptable. If she wanted to act this way then she would have to get her own place.

She quietly tiptoed around the couch to see who this mystery man was, and was shocked to find her daughter wrapped up in the arms of Blake Moran, Blake her ex-assistant turned campaign worker. Elizabeth was taken aback. She could not for the life of her understand what was going on. She also wanted desperately to wake Stevie and ask but she knew if she did that Blake would also wake up, and she honestly wasn't sure if he would quit right then and there out of embarrassment.

She had no idea what to do, so she went to the only person who might.

"Pssst Henry wake up." Elizabeth said shaking Henry's shoulder.

He jolted awake in a panic, "What is it? What's wrong."

"Calm down, nothings wrong, but we have an um situation."

Henry looked at her perplexed, "what do you mean we have a situation?"

"I mean Stevie is downstairs asleep on the couch cuddled up with Blake." Elizabeth hissed.

"Blake? As in Blake Moran?" Henry questioned.

"What other Blake do you know?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

"I don't know I just can't believe Blake and Stevie..." Henry trailed off.

"I know." Elizabeth said collapsing on the bed.

"We have to wake them up and talk about this right?" Henry asked.

Elizabeth just sat up and shrugged, "what's the protocol when your adult daughter who still lives at home brings home your employee?"

"I have absolutely no idea babe."

"What do we even say to them Henry? I mean do we approve of this, he works for me?"

Henry just signed, "I mean they are both constentjng adults, and after Stevie's track record with men would Blake really be so bad?"

Elizabeth contemplated what he said, "Blake is one of the nicest men I've ever met so I suppose if he and Stevie ended up together it might actually be a good thing."

Henry just nodded, "so we are ok with this?"

"Yes, but I don't want him crashing on my couch again. I support them but it's still weird. I need his and Stevie's personal lives to not interfere with work."

"I agree. I have a feeling that after we wake them up this won't ever be happening again."

Elizabeth just chuckled at that, and made her way downstairs for the second time that morning with Henry in tow.

Stevie and Blake were just how Elizabeth had left them, curled up together.

"They are kinda cute together." Elizabeth whisperered.

Henry just sent her a silent glare, "I will never consider my daughter draped over a man _cute_."

Elizabeth just once again giggled at Henry. It didn't matter how old any of their kids were, he would always be protective.

"Good morning." Elizabeth said loudly in hopes of waking the two up. It worked because both of them shot upright, awkwardly trying to untangle themselves in the process.

"Mom!" "Ma'am" Stevie and Blake exclaimed in unison.

"Ma'am I can explain." Blake stammered.

Stevie beat him to it though, " it's not what it looks like. We went out for drinks last night and got really drunk, so I told the cab to take us here without thinking, and then it was so late I told Blake he could just slee here, and we fell asleep on the couch watching tv. Nothing happened. We are just friends."

Although Stevie said they were nothing more than friends she could tell Stevie didn't fully believe that for herself. But that was a conversation for another time.

"Dr. McCord, Ma'am, I'm so sorry. I was being irresponsible, and I should have gone home last night as soon as I knew Stevie was home safe. My apologies. If you want I can give you my resignation today Ma'am." Blake said defeated.

"That won't be necessary Blake. I need you."

Blake looked at his boss stunned. He was just found in a very compromising position with her daughter, and yet she didn't seem mad at all.

"Thank you ma'am I appreciate that, but the offer still stands if you change your mind."

"It's really ok Blake, but I expect this won't happen again. Stevie you're an adult, and I think you're far too old for antics like this. I don't care you see each or are friends, or whatever this is" Elizabeth said gesturing to the two of them, "but you two need to be more careful. You're lucky someone didn't take a photo or video of you two stumbling drunk out of the bar together. It might not be fair, but your relationship, however you define it, will be judged by the public."

Stevie and Blake both nodded in understanding, and apologized again.

"I'll just get my stuff and go then." Blake said.

As he stood up and collected his belongings Elizabeth bit back a laugh. Blake's hair was going every direction, his shirt was half untucked, and she was pretty sure there was some of Stevie's drool on it. She had known Blake many years and had never seen him this desheveled. She almost felt guilty, this was probably his personal hell.

Blake quickly left with a rushed goodbye and a few more apologies. As soon as he was out the door Elizabeth turned to look at Stevie.

"Please can we save the lecture for later. My head is pounding." Stevie said.

For the first time that morning Henry chimed in, "sure, go get some sleep, but we will be talking about this later Stephanie McCord."

Stevie just nodded in response before heading upstairs.

"Do you think they are actually just friends?" Henry asked.

"Not a chance."

A/N: hope y'all enjoyed this one! I'm so excited to see what happens with their relationship in season 6 but until then I'm gonna let my imagination run wild. Please feel free to leave constructive critism, comments, and prompts/things you'd like to read.


	2. The accident

Blake was tiredly driving home from a long day at the office thinking about how much he just wanted to curl up in bed. He was in the middle of this thought when he noticed the glare of headlights fast approaching him from the side, and he had just enough time to realize what was happening before everything went black.

Elizabeth McCord was getting changed for bed when her phone started ringing, at first she thought it was her staff calling, and she prayed it wasn't Mike. She loved the man, and he was a great campaign manager, but she couldn't deal with another one of his lectures.

The message she got was far worse though. A doctor from George Washington informed her that Blake was in a car accident. They had called because Elizabeth was listed as Blake's emergency contact. When he started working for her many years ago, and she found out he had no family in the area, she offered to be his emergency contact for this specific reason, although she never actually thought she'd get this call.

"Who was on the phone babe?" Henry asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"The hospital. Blake's been in a car accident." Elizabeth said somberly.

"Oh my god is he ok?"

"I'm not sure they wouldn't tell me anything over the phone. But I have to call his parents and let them know, then I'm gonna go down there and see for myself what's going on."

Henry just nodded in understanding, "babe I think you should tell Stevie. They have been seeing each other a lot lately and even if they are still sticking to the story that they are just friends, she'll probably want to know."

"You're right."

Elizabeth called Blake's parents and told them what happened, or at least the little part of what she knew so far promising to keep them updated. Henry, the saint that he was, started packing a bag while Elizabeth was on the phone knowing full well that it could be many hours before she was home again.

Once off the phone, Elizabeth knew it was time to wake Stevie up, but she really, really didn't want to. She knew this would break Stevie's heart, especially if god forbid Blake didn't pull through. A small part of her wanted to let Stevie sleep, and just wake her up after she found out more, but she also knew her daughter would never forgive her if she did.

Henry just gave her a slight nudge towards the door, "it's like a bandaid Lizzie, just do it quickly."

Elizabeth knew he was right, and after taking a deep breathe she made her way to Stevie's room. She knew she was doing the right thing, but to see her daughter sleeping peacefully caused her to hesitate. She might be waking her daughter up to start the worst day of her life. But Elizabeth couldn't think like that, it wasn't fair to Stevie.

"Stevie, baby, wake up." Elizabeth whispered gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mom, what's going on?" Stevie questioned sitting up.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of her bed before she answered, "honey, Blake's been in a car accident, and he's in the hospital."

Any traces of sleep Stevie once had were gone, "what happened? Is he okay?"

"I don't know yet, they wouldn't tell me over the phone but I'm going to head down to the hospital, and I figured you'd want to come."

Stevie was already getting out of bed before her mother finished her sentence.

"Yes of course I want to come let me just grab some stuff and then we can go."

Not knowing what else to say Elizabeth agreed. She left Stevie to get changed and pack as she headed downstairs to alert the DS agents. They all knew Blake well, and although they were trained to remain stoic she could see the worry etched on their faces too.

After her parents death Elizabeth wasn't sure she believed in god, but she sent a silent prayer to whatever higher power might exist to keep Blake safe, both for his sake and her daughters, and if she was being honest for her sake a little too.

Stevie met her at the door moments later and they quickly jumped in the car, with a couple of well wishes and goodbyes from Henry.

The DS agents made good time, though given the time of night it wasn't really surprising. Upon getting to the hospital both Stevie and Elizabeth rushed to the reception desk of the emergency room.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth McCord, I'm here for Blake Moran."

"Ah yes we've been expecting you. I'll let the doctor know you're here. Why don't you take a seat over there."

Stevie couldn't believe what was happening. How could Blake, the most careful person she's ever known, have been in a car accident. It didn't make sense. And what if he wasn't alright? What would she do? She really just wished the doctor would come and tell them something, at least whether he was going to be ok.

After about ten minutes, which felt like ten years to both Elizabeth and Stevie, a doctor approached them.

"Hi my name's doctor Jaques, I've been attending to Mr. Moran. Now I've been told you are his emergency contact?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Great. I will need you to sign some forms about Blake's medical history and any allergies, but first I want to let you know that he will be ok. He's pretty banged up but will survive."

"Thank you, that's such a relief to hear." Elizabeth replied.

"Yes thank you." Stevie added.

"Not a problem. Now I would like to keep him here for at least a the rest of the day as he has a broken rib, fractured arm, and a mild concussion."

"Understood." Elizabeth said.

"He is asleep due to the heavy pain meds we have him on, but you are free to go see him if you wish."

"Thank you." Stevie and Elizabeth chorused.

They were both led to a small but private room where Blake was staying. Stevie felt herself tear up at the sight of him. Although the doctor assured them he would be fine, he looked anything but. His face was all bruised and cut up, his lip was swollen, and his arm was propped up in a cast.

Elizabeth made her way over to the bed first gently sitting in the chair by his side grabbing his hand. His eyes flew open quickly as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. He had absolutely no idea where he was.

"Hey there Blake. Remember me?" Elizabeth joked.

Blake just smiled, "how could I forget you ma'am."

"Just checking." Elizabeth shot back. "Blake do you remember anything that happened?"

Blake furrowed his brow trying to remember, "I remember I was driving home, and I saw headlights coming at me, that was it."

Elizabeth just nodded, "Well you got in a pretty bad accident, you have a broke rib, a fractured arm, and a mild concussion."

"Oh is that all?" Blake teased.

Elizabeth was glad to see him smiling and joking, he rarely joked at work, so she was surprised to see him doing it now, but she suspected the drugs might have a part in that.

"I'm gonna go call your parents and let them know that you are okay. The doctor said he wants to keep you here for evaluation for the rest of the day so hang tight."

"Will do Ma'am thank you."

It wasn't until Elizabeth made her way to the door the Blake noticed Stevie standing silently in the corner.

"Do I really look that bad." Blake said trying to lighten the mood.

Stevie just gave a weak smile before making her way towards the bed. Blake could see unshed tears pooling in her eyes.

Blake stretched out his good arm beckoning for her to come closer, "I'm fine Stevie, really. A bit sore and all but I'm fine."

Stevie just nodded not meeting his eyes, "you could've been really hurt Blake. Please don't ever scare me like that again. I just can't-I need you Blake."

Blake looked at her stunned for a second, "Stephanie McCord you are one of the strongest women I know, and you absolutely don't need me, if anything I'm the one who needs you, especially now." Blake said gestering to himself.

Stevie just chuckled at that wiping away a few tears that had leaked out. She took a steadying breath preparing herself for what she was about to say, "Blake when my mom woke me up and told me you were in the hospital I don't think I've ever been more scared. I was terrified that I would never get to tell you how I actually feel. I would never get to tell you that I-I think I'm in love with you." Stevie rushed out.

Blake sat in silence for a few seconds taking in everything she had just said which only caused Stevie to panic, "you know what forget it, forget I said anything."

"Stevie stop its ok. I was just trying to figure how to say that I love you too."

"Wait really?"

"Yes Stevie, I've loved you for a long time but I always put my work life before my personal one, so I told myself I couldn't be in love with you because I work for your mom. But when I saw those headlights coming at me, you were the first person I thought of. All this has just reminded me that you never know how long you get on this earth, and I want to spend every moment of it that I can with you."

Stevie's eyes were streaming by the time he finished. She leaned down and gently kissed Blake before pulling back and smiling.

Outside the room Elizabeth spied through the small window in the door, _just friends my ass_, Elizabeth thought.

A/N: thank you for all the positive reviews on the last chapter, I hope you guys liked this one! Let me know in the comments or through PM anything that you would like written into a story! As always constructive critism and comments are always welcome!


End file.
